My Muse
by Starsinger
Summary: Blame the five year old! She made me do it! Five year old is back, don't know how many of these she'll do.
1. Chapter 1

**My Muse**

by Starsinger

**Hi, my name is Kylie. I'm the one who really who wrote this story, I'm just letting Starsinger think she wrote it. I'm five years old and her favorite niece. Shhh, it's a secret. Oh, I don't own this either.**

Peter sat in the infirmary. Emma had gone up to his room and gotten his sketchpad after his return, his will to draw had returned, his muse had returned. She lay in the bed next to him, sleeping quietly. Kitty was still very weak, but he wasn't leaving her side. Whatever Dr. Doom had done to bring her back to him he would always be very grateful. He reached over and stroked her hair as she stirred beneath his fingers.

"Peter," she murmured.

He sighed, and sat back. He had been sketching her since he discovered her. Scott and the others had looked guiltily around, but a mysterious note had shown up in Siberia while he and Logan and Kurt were there. "Return home, you'll find what you thought you lost."

He had felt so lost. Everything that he loved had been taken from him one-by-one. He had watched the bullet slide through the Earth without destroying it, and he knew who had made it possible. He felt his heart break with Scott's cold, uncaring words. So, now, in the quiet infirmary, he sketched her. She lay asleep, with her mouth partially open.

"Wow," he heard a soft voice say, "I wish I had someone who could sketch me like that." He looked up and saw Emma standing there. He hadn't even noticed her entrance, "I wonder if she'll stay after she regains her strength." Peter gave a start, it hadn't even occurred to him that Katya wouldn't want to stay. "She won't leave you, Peter, she loves you way too much."

Peter looked at the older woman slyly and started flipping pages. Most of them were of Kitty, but one stunned the blonde into silence. She was dressed in one of her favorite suits. It was professional and still managed to hug her curves. The short gloves she wore with it did nothing to hide her posture. She was leaning against a desk, listening attentively to her class. Even Kitty had to admit that Emma was nothing if not devoted to her "children". It was an unguarded moment that made her gasp, "Surprised? I did this before we left for the Breakworld," his hand reached out a trembling hand for the brunette in the bed next to him.

Brand wandered in and noticed the sketchbook. She had been surprised when Peter hadn't blamed her for what happened to Kitty. She had, after all, been the one to grab the X-Men and take off with them for the Breakworld. In her own blunt way she had been sorry for what happened to Kitty, and satisfied that she had returned. Peter had even managed a sketch of her. It was soon after she had become involved with Hank, she was standing on the shores of Breakstone Lake, staring over the water. The wind seemed to be playing with her green hair.

None of them noticed when Hank and Scott wandered into the area. They both were looking for the women in their lives, or, in Hank's case, his space. True to her word Brand had been extremely patient and not pushed him into anything. They watched them for a couple of minutes before Hank turned to Scott, "Should we be worried?"

"No, I'm glad he's drawing again, and if he's done something to make Emma happy, I'm good," Scott murmured.

Hank silently agreed.

**All right, blame the five year old! lol She's cute. As always enjoy!**


	2. Weak as a Kitten

**Weak as a Kitten**

by Starsinger

**Don't ask, I'm not sure why I'm on this writing kick. Cute five year old had no hand in this one. Sorry, Kylie. As always, don't own them.**

Kitty lay in the hospital bed, in the infirmary, in a hospital gown, and flipped through a magazine. Trouble was, she was bored. She hadn't once asked Hank when she could get up and move around. That worried him, but she knew that the day she could move out of bed would be the day she could stay awake more than an hour at a time. They also were talking about moving her to T'Challa and Storm's home to recover. While it would be hectic, she would be away from all the mess that had happened after she'd left.

Emma asked what she remembered. Not much, she'd admitted. She remembered blacking out in the bullet, and then waking up in Latveria with Dr. Doom looming over her. He had announced that she would be all right. Over the eight weeks of her stay, mostly in bed, he kept her abreast of the events in the world. The one had managed to get both of their attentions was the cover of some newspaper that had Peter with Angelina Jolie.

"Logan must've messed with Elf's inducer," Kitty muttered with disgust. The second surprise came when the good Doctor walked in with a purple animal in his hands. Kitty sighed, she knew this conversation was coming. A conversation derailed when Victor announced that Lockheed could sense the new Skrull on Earth. Kitty reached out a reluctant hand to Lockheed, who enthusiastically rubbed his small head against her fingers.

One of Brand's agents was called in, Sydren, to explain the situation, "Your little friend was put in a bad situation by SWORD. He is a prince among his people and has been ordered returned by his homeworld. No one counted on his bond with you being so strong. When you were lost, he disappeared. No one could find him. They were quite upset when they learned of the situation." They would wait for her recovery. Lockheed had all ready started sniffing around different mutants and other super-humans. He'd made several hits, but they thought it safer if the rift between Lockheed and Kitty was still thought to be intact. She missed him.

Kitty looked up and saw the reason she came back, Peter. He stood in the doorway watching her. "I'm not crowding you, am I?" she asked, teasing.

A familiar smile crawled over his features. Logan said it had been too infrequent since she'd left. "Nyet, Katya, I no longer think that is possible. Has Hank said anything?" he left the question unfinished.

"No, he's not letting me go yet. I can understand that, I'm still weak as a kitten, no pun intended." She sighed.

There were many things he regretted when it came to this woman. One was attempting to kill himself over grief of his sister instead of trying to work things out with Kitty. Another was telling Kitty that she was crowding him. She had the exuberance and first love that only can be experienced as a teenager. He found absolutely incredible that she had never stopped loving him. There had been men who had tried for her heart, but somehow it had always been his. To be honest his heart had always been hers. When he thought he'd lost her on that bullet he once again tried the descent into madness. Only a concerted effort by Emma, Kurt, and Logan had stopped the plunge. The last was breaking up with her. He thought his heart broke when Zsaji died. His heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard Scott's words. Peter never stopped believing that she would come back to him, and here she was.

Hank soon followed Peter into the infirmary, "Kitty, I honestly can't see any reason to keep you here in the infirmary any longer. I can't take any better care of you than Peter could in your room, or his room anyway."

Kitty smiled, "Hank, what is going on with you and Brand?"

Hank looked slightly embarrassed, "I'm not really sure. We're kind of figuring it out as we go along. She's not exactly normal."

"Uh, Hank, none of us are," Peter retorted.

Hank shrugged, "Of all people, she accepted me. She doesn't care what I look like, or what I might become." He was helpless in the face of the gift Brand offered. Alien pain in the butt or not, what she offered was not easily turned away. "Take her up to her room, but don't let her do more than she's able. Kitty, I know you're not going to right now, but when you're stronger…" Hank turned as the Professor's old chair came in. "Since the Professor isn't exactly in a position to use it right now, we thought you could."

Logan grinned as Kitty and Peter emerged into the hallway. "Hey Punkin', how are you feeling?"

She smiled back before concentrating on keeping the chair going forward, "Better now that I'm out of the infirmary."

Emma came around the corner, "Kitty, you've probably heard that the school got demolished again, so I had to go out and get you more clothes. I hope I did all right."

Kitty smiled as she looked at the wardrobe, "You did fine. I just hope they fit. I haven't exactly been keeping my weight up lately."

Emma smiled, "I think the only way there's going to be a fat Kitty, is if there's a baby going on in there." Emma pulled back the covers, allowing Peter to maneuver the younger woman into bed. "Any idea what happened to Lockheed. Brand said he disappeared right after you did."

Kitty kept Sydren and Doom's words firmly in mind when she answered, "No, for all I know he's dead." They'd told her, "Trust no one."

Peter saw Emma out before taking off his shoes and sliding into bed next to her. He gathered her into his arms and sighed, "I'm so glad to have you in my arms again."

"I'm glad to be here," she replied before slipping into sleep. For the first time in months she felt safe and protected.

**I lied, Kylie says hi!**


End file.
